Behind The Mask
by Wildz2728
Summary: Rin goes to a strange house and meets a girl who calls herself the Joker. Rin ends up falling for the girl, who plans on killing her. Lame oneshot based off of Joker. Rin x Miku, again.


**A/N: Why hello there. I started this one-shot like a month ago, and I finally finished it. It's based off of Joker. Yes it is another Miku/Rin. xD I don't own Vocaloids. ):**

Miku Hatsune looked in the mirror. She had on black and white striped pants. A gray shirt with a teal tie. A black vest on top of that. Nothing special, really. Her reflection stared back at her, with amber eyes narrowed. Of course, amber was not her natural eye color. Her eyes were blue. But she thought the amber worked better, so she wore contacts.

Now, for the final piece. She played a hat on the top of her head, and then put a black mask on her face. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Now, just to invite someone to her castle. You see, she was lonely. She liked to play games with other people. Card games, to be precise. No matter what, they always chose the Joker card. She'd take their souls, and then usually she'd kill them. But for a while she'd always be happy. Not lonely, but happy.

Now she needed a new victim. She left the mirror and sat down at her table, and began to write on a blank piece of paper.

Rin Kagamine was enjoying herself. It was a Saturday night, which meant no school. Not until Monday, anyways. She hated school. What was the point of it? She had a lovely singing voice, so someday she'd be a singer. She had her career planned out. So why even bother with school? But her dumb twin brother insisted that it was important. What did he know? Len was a perfect A+ student. It made Rin was to barf.

Anyways, right now she was sprawled out on the couch, shifting through TV channels. She found one she liked and kept her eyes glued to the TV. She did not notice the remote dissapear. So she was surprised when the TV suddenly turned off. She turned around to see Len standing there, holding the remote.

"Len? I was watching TV," Rin said, pouting. "Can I have the remote back?" She gave her brother a sad face, but she shook his head. "Give it back, Len!"

"No! You're so lazy Rin! Quit watching TV and go do something. I don't care what you do, just quit laying around doing nothing!" Len snapped. Sheesh, what was his problem?

"Oh, whatever. I guess I'll go on a walk," Rin muttered, getting up and pushing past her brother. She went into the bathroom and brushed her yellow hair. She adjusted her white hair bow, and fixed the white hair clips. Hmm, it was dark outside and probably chilly. She was wearing her usual short shirt, and her stomach was exposed. Should she change? Nah, that would take too long.

Rin walked out of the house. She looked at the ground and saw a white envelope sitting there. She picked it up, frowning. She opened it up, and saw that it was an invitation. Some chick was inviting her to her castle. What the hell? This was just weird. Of course she would not go!

"Rin, what's that?" Len asked, appearing at the doorway. Rin shrugged and said, "Some invitation to someone's castle." She handed Len the letter, and he read it.

"Don't go," Len told her. Rin rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Rin. You're irresponsible, let's face it, and I don't want anything to happen to you. lazy or not, you're my twin sister." Rin's expression softened. Well, that was sweet. "So just stay away from there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Rin replied. "See ya later, Len!" She ran out to the sidewalk and started walking along. It was nice that Len cared, but she was a bit irritated that he was bossing her around. Maybe she should at least check the castle out. It couldn't hurt, right?

It took her 10 minutes to finally get out of the neighborhood and into the forest. She felt a bit spooked as she walked along the path. But she was Rin Kagamine! She was brave. She wasn't afraid of being in da dark forest late at night. Not at all. After what seemed like ages, she caw a huge black castle. Wow, who had castles these days? Obviously this person did.

"That is one huge castle," Rin said to herself. She walked up close to it, studying the door. Would it hurt to take a peek inside? She was curious. She slowly opened the door, poking her head in. She heard a noise in the forest and quickly ran into the castle and shut the door. She looked around. She was in a hallway. Okay then.... she walked along, humming random tunes. She walked up some stairs, then all of a sudden a door opened. There was someone inside. Rin froze as the person beckoned for her to come in.

Rin slowly walked in, feeling nervous. This girl looked a few years older than her, but still young. She had long teal hair that Rin thought was rather pretty. The girl had these mysterious amber eyes, and dark clothing. And then there was that black mask. Rin felt curious. Who was this mysterious girl? She was sort of pretty, Yeah, Rin was bisexual. Everyone she knew accepted it right away. Anyways, this girl... she looked mysterious, and it made her look sort of sexy.

"Ummm... who are you?" Rin asked, frowning. Here she was, in some stranger's house. Well, castle. Whatever. She folded her arms as she looked at this girl.

"My name isn't important. Just call me Joker," the girl replied. Joker? Okay, that was definitely weird. Rin knew that she should probably get out of here. But just then Joker asked, "Why don't you sit down?"

"Uh, sure, Joker," Rin replied, sitting down.

"Would you like something to drink?" the Joker asked. Rin briefly wondered if she should accept a drink from a stranger. She shouldn't even be here right now talking to this girl! But still, she was Rin, and she wasn't afraid of anything.

"A coke, I guess," Rin shrugged. She watched in awe as the Joker waved her hand, making a coke appear on the table. Rin's azure eyes widened. "Wow! How did you do that? I need to learn how to do that.."

A small smile appeared on the Joker's face. "It's a secret, Rin." Rin wondered how the Joker knew her name. Oh well, it didn't matter. "Let's play a card game." Rin nodded. The Joker pulled five cards out of nowhere, and they floated into the air. Rin didn't know which one to pick! She finally pointed at one of them. A smirk appeared on Miku's face. The card was the joker card. All of a sudden Rin felt lightheaded. She fell off her chair and onto the floor, blacking out.

Miku watched as Rin fell unconscious. She looked at the girl. Rin was younger than Miku, but probably at least in high school. She was a pretty looking girl. She had such an innocent looking face. And her sky-blue eyes were very pretty. Yet Miku didn't hesitate as she took Rin's soul. Most of the girls/boys who came here were attractive, so Rin was no different.

Miku went into the air, and so did Rin. The girl had a blank look on her face. She looked so different without the excited expression on her face, and the shining look in her eyes. Miku took the girl's hand, and they left the house. They soared over trees and houses, until they landed on a certain house. They went inside, and Miku set Rin down on the couch.

Miku released Rin's soul back into her body. It would probably take a couple of minutes for Rin to react, and by then she'd be dead. Miku slowly pulled out a knife. She looked at Rin again. Innocent, bright, trusting Rin. She shook her head. She couldn't feel doubt now! She raised the knife, and realized her hand was trembling. She closed her eyes, and felt a teardrop run down her face. She started bringing the knife down.

"Joker," Rin said quietly. Miku froze, and then dropped the knife. She fell to her knees, and started crying. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Rin.

Rin frowned as the Joker started crying. She knew she should run, since the Joker had almost killed her. But she hadn't. She had dropped the knife. And Rin hated seeing the beautiful girl cry. She gasped as the Joker's mask fell off, revealing a beautiful girl. Rin put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Please, don't cry," Rin said quietly. "It's okay." The Joker looked up at Rin. Rin wiped the tears off of the other girl's face. She got up, and held out her hand. The Joker took it. "What's your real name?"

The girl hesitated, then replied. "Miku. My name is Miku Hatsune." Rin beamed. That was such a pretty name!

"That's a really pretty name. My last name is Kagamine," Rin sounded cheerful and bright like she always did. "Miku, I know this isn't you. You're a kind girl. Come with me, please? My brother wouldn't mind you living with us. I really like you, and I don't want you to leave."

"Rin.. you still like me, even though I took advantage of you? I tried to kill you.." Miku sounded really ashamed of herself. Rin suddenly pressed her lips against Miku's. Miku didn't pull away. They kissed softly. Miku stroked Rin's face, and Rin wrapped her arms around the older girl. Rin's mouth opened up, allowing Miku's tongue to enter. They broke away, and Rin was grinning.

"I forgive you, Miku. I think I love you," Rin replied without hesitation. She just knew that she and Miku belonged together. And it had felt so right kissing her. "Let's go!"

The two left the house holding hands.

**A/N: Yay another cheesy ending. Anyway, I'm going to try and continue The Twins Take Over. I'm just not sure where I want to go with that. Also, I am thinking about writing a sequel to Almost Perfect, but it will be about Len. Review please~**


End file.
